


Dawning Glory

by SmallGiantsKing910



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, M/M, Reread and edited 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGiantsKing910/pseuds/SmallGiantsKing910
Summary: Ichigo and Uryuu encountered a really strange man in the street. They never imagined he would make them famous.





	Dawning Glory

“What?” Ichigo and Uryuu exclaimed in unison.  
  
Both boys were on their way back from school, on a day like any other, and they had been talking about school, about Hollows, about powers, about anything that came to mind, like any other day. But then, as they neared the Quincy’s apartment, a man had enthusiastically stepped before them, claiming to be a photographer.  
  
“You’re exactly what I was looking for! Please, follow me!” The man nearly cried out in joy and started walking away.  
  
“Hey, wait a minute,” Ichigo yelled after him. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“I told you, m’boy,” the man swirled on his feet to face them again. “I’m a photographer! I work for an advertisement company. For months now” – he threw his arms dramatically up in the air – “we’ve been working on a project for a suit shop, and the boss has such a precise idea about what he wants that it’s so hard to find what he asks for!” He held his face in his hands and looked with shining eyes from one teenager to the other.  
  
Ichigo and Uryuu looked at each other. The man was quite scary with all his exaggerated manners, and Ichigo was starting to find resemblance with his own father. He looked back at the photographer with a dubious look on his face.  
  
“And… What exactly did he ask for?”  
  
“Yes, that’s it, m’boy!” the man squeaked. “He ABSOLUTELY wants two young men, not famous and already knowing each other if possible. One eccentric lout, one serious and cold,” he recapped, pointing towards Ichigo first, then towards Uryuu.  
  
The boys looked at each other again.

“Eccentric… lout?” Ichigo repeated.

“Serious and… cold?” Uryuu mumbled at the same time.

The one that surely was eccentric, they both thought, was the man in front of them, nodding vigorously at them with a large grin.  
  
“AND~!” said man shouted, making them jump? “He ABSOLUTELY wants them to be gay!”  
  
Brown and blue eyes widened immediately. Uryuu quickly adjusted his glasses, but Ichigo just stood there, mouth agape, staring at the man who was now talking to himself as if he had won the lottery. “Can you believe that? I found them! The perfect pair! This is aaaaaaaaaawesome~! The boss will be proud!”  
  
“Ichigo,” Uryuu whispered from the corner of his mouth, not moving, “this man is completely mad. Are you ready to run away?”  
  
Before Ichigo could have the chance to answer, the photographer slapped his hands down on their shoulders with an even larger grin. “What are you thinking about, m’boys? Did you think you could fool me?” he chirped with an exaggerate wink. “Haha!” The hands that were on high school boys shoulders went up to tap their cheeks gently. “No one can fool Kyouji!”  
  
He moved in front of Uryuu with a graceful swirl and pushed the boy’s glasses down his nose with a quick flick of his finger. “You, m’boy, for example,” he started again in a falsely serious voice, his face a few inches from Uryuu’s. “Your glasses can’t hide everything, y’know! Your face is stoic, but your eyes are telling something else. I see a _lot_ of things in these magnificent blue orbs when you look at him. I see worship! I see pride! I see hunger! I see _LOVE_!” he shouted the last word, pushing the glasses back up the boy’s nose with another flick of his finger. When Uryuu returned to his senses and wanted to slap the man’s hand away, the latter had already swirled in front of Ichigo, holding the Shinigami by the chin. Blushing furiously, the Quincy was really glad that they were in a quiet area; if they had been anywhere else, every eye would have been fixed on them.  
  
“You, m’boy, when you look at him, there is no such ugly frown of yours anymore!” the man went on, quickly running two fingers of his other hand between Ichigo’s jointed eyebrows. “Your eyes are wild, but your eyes are warm! When you look at him, they say” – he stepped back in front of Uryuu, this time holding him under the chin too, and imitated the redhead’s voice, continuing in a sensual tone – “‘Wait until the door is closed, and I swear I’ll take you to the seventh heaven, babe!’ BUT!” He turned his head back towards Ichigo, catching his chin again with the other hand without letting go of the other stunned boy. “The warmth behind them, your heart, wins over it and controls your instinct! You love him, and you’re gentle with him! He is your precious jewel, and you’ll comply with anything he’ll ask you, because you have faith in him!”  
  
He forced them to look at each other. “You can now kiss the bride~!” He pushed their head from behind until their mouths clashed together. Just a second after, he released the wide-eyed teens. “Ooooh! You’re _switchers_! How interesting you are, m’boys!” the older man said in an excited voice. “Oh! Deepest apologies, let me introduce myself!” He stepped back a little. “Shisugo Kyouji; honoured to meet you, m’boys,” he added in a formal tone, dropping in a majestically exaggerate bow.  
  
“And you are?” he asked, looking at the slightly taller boy.  
  
“Kurosaki Ichigo…”  
  
“Ah, Ichigo, m’boy!” the man exclaimed, slapping his hands down again onto Ichigo shoulders. “Congratulations, you found a real gem!”  
  
He then turned to the dark-haired boy.  
  
Uryuu cleared his throat, returning to his senses. “Ishida Uryuu.”  
  
“Uryuu, m’boy,” Kyouji said in low voice, bending closer as if wanting to say something Ichigo shouldn’t hear. “Be careful, he might have a double personality.” Uryuu bit back a snort.  
  
“And now, m’boys!” the loud man shouted again, clapping his hands together. “Would you please do me the favour of following me to the studio?” As the boys looked at each other for the third time, still dumbfounded, he added, “It’s not far from here, and I know for sure that everyone will agree with me that you’re the ones we were looking for, so if we start now, I’m quite certain we’ll be done in a few short hours. And you’ll be paid, of course!”  
  
Finally, both boys shrugged, much to Kyouji’s delight, who squeaked out loud, thanking them.  
  
“Uh, Mr Shisugo, what is–” Ichigo began as they started walking. He was however cut off by a strident shriek.  
  
“What did you call me?” Kyouji asked, pain written all over his face. “Don’t be shy, Ichigo, m’boy! Call me Kyouji! After all we shared together!”  
  
“Er… Yeah… Right…”  
  
Having forgotten what he wanted to ask, Ichigo let the photographer lead them before whispering to Uryuu. “He’s freaking scary… He’s worse than my father, and I never thought it possible…”  
  
“Yeah…” Uryuu mumbled back, having met said father two or three times already.  
  
They silently followed the other man, listening to him guessing things about their relationship, everything turning out to be so true that it scared them even more.  
  
\----------  
  
As Kyouji had predicted, all the staff adopted the boys as soon as he introduced them. They were left in the hands of the dressers and make-up assistants for a good half an hour before being brought to the main room, where, in front of all the cameras, was set a bright red couch.  
  
“M’boys, you are so beautiful!” Kyouji exclaimed as the dressed up boys entered the room.  
  
Ichigo was wearing a dark costume. The jacket was open, revealing a white shirt. The first two buttons of the shirt had been left open, and it had been let out of the pants.  
  
Uryuu was wearing a tight white suit, with a dark blue tie. His hair had been slicked back and they had let him keep his glasses.  
  
“Okay, so now, your roles are easy. You just sit, and we take pictures!” he explained. “So, Ichigo, please, come and sit down on the right end of the sofa,” the man started to instruct. “Uryuu, sit down beside him, but above him, sit on the back of the sofa! That’s it, m’boys, wonderful!” he exclaimed as they obeyed.

They all started taking picture from every angle, when Kyouji interrupted. “No! That’s not natural… Let’s see… Uryuu, get up, and go behind the sofa! Ichigo… Ichigo…” he tapped his chin as his eyes ran on the scene, imagining what would be best. “That’s it! Lay down, on your side, yeah like that, your elbow on the arm of the couch, hold your head! Lovely!”

Everyone started bombarding them again. A moment later, Kyouji ordered them again while the others continued taking pictures non-stop. “Uryuu, bend down a bit, yeah, that’s it, rest on your forearm! And now you both look at each other. Like that, yes, perfect!”  
  
Some seconds after, however, “Oh, no! No, no, _no_! That’s far too intense! There’s too much in your eyes, m’boys! I think it’ll be better if you look at me. That’s it, now, Ichigo, sit back. Yes, that’s it! Just look like you’re relaxed, perfect! Now stare at me! Yeah! We got it! Uryuu, now!”  
  
He paused in wonder while his colleagues continued shooting from every angle, not missing a single second.  
  
“Oh! Let’s try something! Uryuu, behind Ichigo! Your hands on his shoulders! Hoho! Lovely… Ah, but they’ll never accept that… Okay… Let’s see, take your glasses off! Put them in the front pocket, move to the left, to your right, sorry, and your hands on the back of the sofa. Yes! Perfect! Go to the other end of the sofa! No, it doesn’t fit at all, you’re too far apart, come back, that’s it, stay in the middle, right next to Ichigo! Oh! Put your glasses back on, yes, that’s it, now I want your profile, but look at me! Perfect! And push your glasses up! PERFECT! Keep the pose, m’boys! It’s all in the pocket! Now just one last thing; Uryuu, keep the same pose, but move to your left, closer to Ichigo, closer, c’mon, m’boy, don’t be shy! Your hand between his elbow and his chest! That’s it!”  
  
After some other minutes, Kyouji finally sighed heavily. “Thank you, m’boys, you were perfect. I think the boss might have to choose between the last two! Follow me; I’ll take you to the secretary. Give your name, address and all that stuff, and we’ll send you your payment! Here, you can even keep the suits, if you want. A gift from the boss!”  
  
He hugged them both before leaving. “Thanks for everything! You saved us! Here, I leave you my card, in case you need someone to talk to!” he adds with a wink. “I hope to see you soon!”  
  
\--------  
  
When they finally made it to the Quincy’s flat, it was already pretty late, so Ichigo sent a quick message to his father, warning him he wouldn’t be sleeping at home that night.  
  
They both dropped heavily onto the couch, groaning in exhaustion.  
  
“You don’t know how lucky you were to be sitting the whole time…” Uryuu said as he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“I guess, but I had to stay still for more than an hour!”  
  
They stayed silent for a moment before Ichigo turned to the archer with a grin. “Want a massage?”  
  
Uryuu raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Come on, shift a bit,” Ichigo pressed up, his grin widening. “I’m sure you’ll love it!”  
  
Uryuu finally complied, taking his jacket off and turning his back to the Shinigami.  
  
When the Ichigo started taking care of his sore back, Uryuu couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped his throat. Encouraged, Ichigo continued his ministrations for some minutes in silence before bending down to place a small kiss in the crook of the exposed neck. “I like your hair like that,” he whispered, lingering over the pale skin.  
  
Uryuu tilted his head back to look at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. Ichigo took advantage of the situation and kissed the other’s thin lips.  
  
“You know you look really good in a suit?” he whispered when he pulled back.  
  
“And you look even more depraved,” Uryuu answered with a small laugh.  
  
“Oh, is that so?” Ichigo smirked and shifted Uryuu so that his lover was now lying on the couch with his head on the arm. “You forget that you worship me.”  
  
“Well, yeah, that’s because you’ll do whatever I’ll ask you, because I am your precious gem.”  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before bursting in laughter.  
  
“Hell, that man was really scary!” Ichigo said when they regained their serious.  
  
“Yeah… Scary and exhausting…”  
  
“Well, I hope you’re not too exhausted, because the day isn’t over yet.” Ichigo bent down and crushed their mouths together hungrily. “Let me take you to the seventh heaven, babe.”  
  
They burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
They managed to get rid of their clothes and regained their seriousness through another kiss, hands wandering everywhere, moans muffled by each other’s mouths. With one hand, Ichigo searched for the lube that was hidden under the cushions for emergencies like this. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered against Uryuu’s lips, looking straight into his eyes, “I love you.”  
  
Uryuu smiled softly. “I love you too, Ichigo,” he murmured back.  
  
Ichigo’s goofy grin was soon replaced by a frown.  
  
“What is it?” Uryuu asked.  
  
“I can’t find it.”

Uryuu realized that Ichigo was still searching for the lube.  
  
“Are you sure you put it back last time?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure I did,” Ichigo answered, sitting up to search with both hands.  
  
Uryuu joined him, searching under his head while Ichigo went to the other side of the sofa.  
  
“Ah! Got it!” Ichigo exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
He crawled back over the Quincy and smiled apologetically. “I ruined the mood, didn’t I?”  
  
Uryuu snorted and pulled him down for a rough kiss. “That can easily be arranged.”  
  
Ichigo smiled into the kiss and broke it to bite gently the neck exposed under him. He licked at the bruised point as he heard the dark-haired boy groan. He went further down and brought his attention to a pink nipple while uncapping the tube and rubbing some of its content on his fingers. A skilled hand wandered downwards and ghosted over a throbbing arousal before teasing Uryuu’s entrance.  
  
Uryuu arched his back and fisted his hands into orange hair as a finger entered him, hissing from the pain. Ichigo went up to kiss his lover into relaxing and added a second finger to continue stretching him.  
  
Uryuu gasped loudly, going blind for a moment as that particular muscle inside him was brushed against. He heard the lube being opened again, Ichigo stopping his preparation to spread some of the cold substance onto his own member. As he pushed his way in again, they both groaned loudly.  
  
“God… Uryuu…” Ichigo whispered.  
  
Instead of replying, Uryuu pulled him down. The kiss was short, both boys being already out of breath, and they moaned again as Ichigo began to move.  
  
They set up a rough pace, ravishing each other with their eyes, their mouths and their hands.  
  
Getting closer to climax, Ichigo reached between them to stroke the neglected arousal in rhythm with his own movements. It didn’t take much longer for both of them, and they cried out each other’s name breathlessly.  
  
Ichigo collapsed next to his lover, waiting to regain his breathing before whispering in Uryuu’s ear, “You know, maybe I’ll buy you a red couch.”  
  
\----------  
  
“Kurosaki~! Ishida~!”  
  
The boys turned to look at the cheerful girl entering the classroom, waving a magazine at them. She didn’t let them the time to greet her back before continuing in her high-pitched voice.  
  
“Look what I found! I didn’t know you were famous models!”  
  
She handed them the magazine, open in the middle and showing an ad filling an entire double page. On it were two boys, and a red couch.  
  
“Oh, fuck…” Ichigo exclaimed. “I didn’t think the brand was that famous!” He looked over at Uryuu, who gave him his smug smile with raised eyebrow. Apparently, he was the only one who didn’t know.  
  
“Don’t start complaining now,” Uryuu retorted. “You’re the one who accepted.”  
  
“What? You accepted too!”  
  
“That’s because you didn’t seem to mind doing it, and as Kyouji needed both of us, I couldn’t refuse.”  
  
Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned back to Orihime to find that all their classmates had now gathered all around them.  
  
There were whispers of ‘I saw that this morning!’, ‘They’re awesome!’, or even ‘Have you seen Ishida? He looks so different!’  
  
Uryuu adjusted his glasses, coughing awkwardly, and Ichigo smiled. The Shinigami started explaining how they met Kyouji a week ago as Orihime asked him how they had ended up in a photo shoot. Uryuu relaxed as he realized Ichigo had skipped everything that included their relationship.  
  
“I knew it!”  
  
Chizuru elbowed her way through the small crowd and clung onto Orihime from behind.  
  
“I knew it!” she repeated with a large grin.  
  
“You knew what?” Ichigo asked.  
  
“That you two were gay,” she answered matter-of-factly.  
  
“What?” the two concerned boys exclaimed in unison.  
  
“Oh, come on, it’s obvious. Everybody’s been guessing for months now.” As an awkward silence settled, she went on, catching the magazine from Orihime’s hand. “But this morning, I was finally 100 % sure. I mean, look at your eyes, guys! It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” She laughed at the stunned look on both boys. “Thank goodness they didn’t make you look at each other; it would have been a hundred times hotter!”  
  
Ichigo and Uryuu slowly looked at each other without a word and eventually, all their classmates returned to their places, talking animatedly.  
  
“Oh, by the way,” Chizuru said, catching their attention again, “you said the photographer was Shisugo Kyouji, didn’t you?”  
  
As Ichigo nodded, she laughed again. “No wonder he picked you. He’s got the eyes, too!”  
  
“Er… You know him?” Ichigo asked.  
  
“Of course I do! He’s my uncle.”  
  
Ichigo looked at his lover as she walked away. “Why wouldn’t it have surprised me even if she had said it was her father?”  
  
Uryuu nodded silently, even more stunned than his boyfriend by the sudden public ‘declaration’.  
  
Luckily for them both, apart from Orihime, their other friends weren’t there yet; still, they doubted it would be kept secret from them for much longer.


End file.
